Por Amor
by BabiSnapePotter
Summary: Talvez se Harry fosse criado por Severos e Lilian as coisas fossem diferentes. - Eu matei o pai dele. Ele odeia o Lord da Trevas por tê-lo feito, mas o responsável fui eu. Harry não pode saber; eu não suportaria perder meu filho, Lilian.
1. Prólogo

- E se eu for pra lufa-lufa?- perguntou o menino de belos olhos verdes sentado em uma das pontas da mesa. Sua mãe, uma bela ruiva, ocupada demais verificando se ele não esquecera de botar nada na sua mala para a escola, não ouviu a a pergunta que foi direcionada ao homem que se sentava no lado oposto ao do filho. Intrigado com a pergunta, Severo Snape levantou os olhos do jornal e deixou sua xícara repousar na mesa intocada; observou o filho com atenção, vendo o garoto remexer na comida com desanimo.

- E porque você acha que vai para lá?- o rosto de Severo se suavizou.- Filho. Eu conheço você muito melhor do que qualquer chapéu, e posso garantir, que qualquer que seja a sua casa não será a lufa-lufa.

O garoto, que já havia retomado um pouco de sua confiança, sorriu para o pai.

- Você ficaria bravo se eu não fosse para a sonserina?

Snape deu um sorrisinho,

- Harry, qual foi a casa da sua mãe?

- Grifinória.

- E ainda sim eu casei com ela, não é?

Agora o garoto de fato sorria.

- Se você não for para Sonserina a única diferença será que você vai ter de se esforçar muito mais para ganhar pontos em minha aula- disse Severo, se levantando e alisando as vestes ao mesmo tempo em que Lilian entrava levitando o malão de Harry.

- Já vai?- perguntou a ruiva retoricamente se aproximando do marido e o beijando nos lábios.

- Sim, ainda tenho que organizar algumas coisas antes da chegada dos alunos.

- Tudo bem, mande um beijo para o Dumby por mim.

- Pode deixar- Severo levantou uma sobrancelha para o apelido ridículo que a esposa dera a Dumbledore e saiu, não sem antes dar um beijo na cabeça do filho e dizer um quase inaudível "boa sorte" para o mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry estava nervoso. A professora Minerva havia acabado de abandonar os jovens primeiranistas em uma salinha anexa ao salão principal para caminhar em direção a mesa dos professores, dando a ele uma rápida visão da sala. Não deu para observar muita coisa, mas constatou que Hogwarts tinha muito mais alunos do que previra. Apesar disso, ao contrario da maioria da crianças, o pequeno Snape permanecia aparentemente calmo; era algo que aprendera com o pai, demonstrar fraquezas na frente de desconhecidos raramente trazia boas concequências. Então, por mais receoso que estivesse, não se deixava abalar.

Ao contrario do moreno Ronald Weasley não crescera com sonserinos. O ruivo sardento do qual Harry ficara amigo no trem parecia enjoado a ponto de desmaiar.

- Acalme-se Rony- pediu Harry escondendo um sorriso.

- Me acalmar como Harry?- exclamou quase gritando.- Você diz isso porque sabe que vai dar tudo certo pra você... Para quem derrotou você-sabe-quem com um ano de idade o que é enfrentar uma trasgo? Mas eu não sou bom em nada e...

- O que?- interrompeu surpreso.

- E não venha tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor! Eu sempre fui aquele filho que não faz nada demais e só...

- Não, o que você disse antes disso- corrigiu quase em deboche.- Sobre o trasgo.

- Ah, o teste para a seleção das casas! Você não sabia? Temos que enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto para decidirem em que casa vamos ficar. Todos os meus irmãos estão na Grifinória, imagina se eu acabo na Sonserina?! IMAGINA SE NÃO ME BOTAREM EM CASA NENHUMA!

A Harry pareceu que ele falava demais, deixava muitas oportunidades para que os outros se aproveitassem dele. Ao que parece o loiro de postura arrogante, um dos poucos que a mantinham com o nervosismo, pensava da mesma forma.

- Deixe-me ver: ruivo, desinteressante, pobre e escandaloso. Sem duvidas um perfeito Weasley.

O rosto de Rony ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

- Um completo idiota e cabelos loiros escorridos. Você deve ser Malfoy- retrucou.

- É o melhor que pode fazer Weasley? Bom, eu não podia esperar mais de alguém como você. Mas pelo menos não terei de aguenta-lo por muito tempo, o trasgo deve cuidar disso, não é?

O rosto antes vermelho de Ronald perdeu a cor instantaneamente.

- E você só tem coragem pois sabe que o trasgo vai ter nojo de se aproximar de você- disse o garoto, o peito inflado valentemente.- Sem duvidas ele vai desistir da luta só de pensar em tocar nesses seus cabelos que os explosivions lamberam!

Malfoy observou Rony friamente, mas Harry, acostumado a lidar com o pai, pode ver a raiva mal contida em seus olhos cinzas.

- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes quero que sentem no banco e o chapeu os selecionará para suas casas.- anunciou a professora que retornara a sala sem que ninguém visse. Malfoy imediatamente calou o que ia dizer e deixou para traz um ruivo chocado.

- Eu vou matar Fred e Jorge. Eu não acredito que eles mentiram para mim...

Harry estava pensando em avisar o novo amigo que pelo que parecia isso acontecia o tempo todo quando as portas do salão principal se abriram; deixando os resmungos de Ronald para traz ele olhou ao redor rapidamente procurando o pai.

Como o esperado ele estava na mesa dos professores ao lado de Dumbledore e parecia mais carrancudo do que nunca. O motivo era obvio: a sua esquerda sentava-se um dos homens mais estranhos que Harry já vira; seu corpo era magro e pálido, porém a aparência era, sem duvidas, o que havia de mais comum nele. O homem se vestia de modo completamente excêntrico, usando corres berrantes e vestes gastas. Na cabeça usava um grande turbante, o que sacudia muito conforme ele olhava para os lados nervosamente. Para terminar sinistro professor gesticulava de maneira enérgica enquanto falava com Snape.

Não admira que papai esteja tão nervoso. O homem é mais agitado que minha minha mãe no natal. E isso não ê pouca coisa- pensou Harry consigo mesmo.

Talvez sentindo-se observado os olhos de Snape fixaram-se firmemente no filho por alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar com o irritante professor que exigia sua atenção.

- Anna Abot- chamou McGonagal e uma menininha de cabelos castanhos espetados adiantou-se para sentar no banquinho que lhe era oferecido.

- Corvinal!- exclamou quase que imediatamente o chapeu.

- Ariel Muller.

- Sonserina!

- Bonnie Cran

- Lufa-Lufa!

O chapeu prosseguiu com a seleção e Harry observou que as vezes ele demorava mais para selecionar a pessoa e outras o fazia imediatamente. Draco Malfoy foi classificado para a sonserina, junto com duas paredes chamadas Crabbe e Goyle que o seguiram como se fizessem isso sempre. Uma garotinha chamada Cho Chang, que lhe olhara durante toda a seleção, foi selecionada para a Corvinal juntamente com suas amigas.

- Harry Potter Snape!

A voz da professora interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry e, sem surpresa nenhuma, todo o barulho do salão; isso, porém, durou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo se ouvia um burburinho alto e insistente surgir de todos os cantos

- ... Potter, ela disse?

- ... Como assim?...

- ... Snape tem um filho?

- ... mas ele não era o menino que sobreviveu...

- Calados- sibilou a voz de Snape e, como que por magica o silencio imperou.- Sim, Harry é meu filho; e não isso não é da conta de vocês. Qualquer um que tiver alguma duvida ou problema com relação a isso venha direto a mim. Terei todo o prazer em... Resolver.

Depois disso ninguém teve coragem de fazer mais nenhuma especulação e todos assistiram com atenção o menino se encaminhar ao banquinho corajosamente. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça cobrindo a cicatriz para qual todos olhavam.

Estive esperando por você, Potter. - -_Mmmm, vejo que prefere o nome de seu pai adotivo... Isso é muito interessante, Sr. Snape, mas onde irei coloca-lo? Você aprendeu muito sobre ser um sonserino vivendo como um, só que ainda sim é filho de dois grifinorios... É dai que herdou seu senso de justiça, imagino, e isso não se perdeu com sua criação. Devo satisfazer sua vontade e manda-lo para Sonserina? Ou dar a você o que realmente precisa? Você aprenderia muito na Grifinoria, afinal, é a casa de seus antepassados... Ora, vejam só, não tinha conhecimento deste detalhe... Sim é de suma importância Sr. Po-Snape. Mas não do jeito que o senhor pensa... É melhor que seja_- GRIFINORIA

Levantando do banco o mais rápido que seu orgulho permitia, Harry correu para a mesa vermelha que lhe aguardava em silencio, não com os aplausos que os outros foram recebido. Demorou alguns minutos até que alguém lhe dirigisse a palavra e o clima estranho se quebrasse, mas cerca de meia hora depois o moreno desfrutava do seu primeiro banquete em Hogwarts cecado de seus novos amigos. Sentindo-se estranhamente feliz para a alguém que não fora para a casa que queria, antes de se levantar no fim do jantar, tomou coragem para procurar os olhos de seu pai e encontrou o mesmo observando-o da mesa dos professores. Pai e filho se encararam em compreensão mutua por quase um minuto antes que o mestre de poções levantasse sua taça e lançasse um meio sorriso desajeitado para aquele que o fizera superar seu ultimo preconceito.


	3. Capítulo 2

Os corredores da escola estavam vazios aquela hora exceto por um monitor ou dois. Eram poucos os que se aventuravam a sair de seus dormitórios depois do toque de recolher no primeiro dia de aula, os professores costumavam aumentar muito a vigilância para pegar qualquer encrenqueiro que estivesse com saudades de seu palco. A exemplo disso, os gêmeos Weasley agora caminhavam na pelos corredores das masmorras atras de Minerva que, como diretora de sua casa, ficara encarregada de aplicar-lhes uma detenção por terem tentado colocar uma poção do amor na bebida de Severus Snape. A severa professora, tamanho era seu desgosto por seu alunos terem se metido em encrenca tão cedo pelo segundo ano consecutivo que nem reparou no vulto escondido atras de uma das estatuas.

Minutos mais tarde essa mesma pessoa entrava nos aposentos privados do mestre de poções de Hogwarts sem nem mesmo bater, como se fizesse isso todos os dias e encontrou seu pai ainda mais raivoso que o habitual. Em todo o caso, Harry não era um menino que acovardava por pouco, apesar da elegância nata, aprendera desde cedo a lidar com aquele comportamento taciturno.

- O que lhe preocupa, papai?- perguntou o garoto para anunciar sua presença. O pai o olhou levemente surpreso, para então dar um meio sorriso, ao reconhecer no filho um comportamento idêntico ao seu: a postura de Harry era firme e seu olhar impassível; a pesar disso era possível ver, para um bom observador, um traço de de determinação que ele herdara de Lilian.

- Apenas alguns alunos inconcequentes.

Snape não costumava falar muito; somente respondia o que lhe era perguntado sem se prolongar em nenhum detalhe que considerasse desnecessário.

- Os Weasley, de novo?

Harry não falou sobre o que vira em seu caminho pelas masmorras. Sabia que isso acarretaria em um discurso sobre o quanto essas visitas noturnas não podiam acontecer assim como em uma carta de sua mãe na manha seguinte.

- Sim- respondeu com uma leve desconfiança sobre o chute acertado do filho que, percebendo, tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Está escrevendo para a mamãe?

- Ela pediu que eu mandasse uma carta logo após a seleção.

- E por que ela não pediu pra mim?-podia-se ouvir a indignação na voz do grifinório.

- Porque ela sabia que você só o faria pela manhã. E estava certa, não estava?

Harry sorriu abandonando a postura fria e logo ficando mais a vontade. De outro lado da mesa do grande escritório, Snape também relaxou e sorriu para o filho, como que para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Sentando-se na beirada da escrivaninha, próximo ao pai, O moreno observou este enrolar pedaço de pergaminho e amarra-lo a imensa coruja negra tão conhecida por ele. Assim que esta alçou voo tratou de tomar coragem para começar a falar.

- Isso quer dizer que você não está decepcionado?

_Ele esta realmente preocupado_-observou o professor consigo mesmo.- _tudo bem que eu preferia que ele ficasse em minha casa, mas não é como se isso fosse mudar nossa situação. _

- Harry- repreendeu com delicadeza que não lhe era característica.- Você já esqueceu do que conversamos hoje cedo? Já se foi o tempo em que eu me importava com casas, pureza de sangue e descendências. _Você é meu filho_. E vai continuar sendo mesmo que não queira- conclui sorrindo.

- Mas você queria que eu entrasse na Sonserina, não queria?

- Eu não vou mentir para você, filho. Eu achava que você iria para minha casa; assim como sua mãe. Você se encaixa mais no perfil dos sonserinos que dos grifinórios. E é claro que eu gostaria que você estivesse na minha casa, mas a Grifinoria tambem forma grandes bruxos- Snape parecia estar admitindo um crime.- E eu já disse e repito que casei com sua mãe,_ a maior das grifinória_...

O volume de sua voz foi diminuindo até morrer e eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, apenas pensando no que foi dito.

- Quando vai ser minha primeira aula com você?

- Só na quarta-feira.

Harry fez um biquinho dramático que fez o pai rir.

- Assim você parece o Malfoy- provocou Severus.

- Ei- protestou fazendo uma careta.- Não me compare com a doninha!

Snape ainda estava rindo quando ouviram-se batidas leves na porta.

- Falando no capeta...- resmungou Harry quando o pai foi abrir a porta após os feitiços de reconhecimento revelarem se tratar de Malfoy Jr.

Draco entrou na sala do diretor da Sonserina como se esta lhe pertencesse apenas por ser quem era, direcionado um leve aceno de cabeça para este quando passou pela porta em um sinal de cordialidade que logo foi esquecido ao ver que estavam acompanhados.

- Eu não sabia que tinha visitas, padrinho.

- O que deseja Draco?

- Somente conversar, de preferencia em particular.

Harry pensou que a conversa parecia ainda mais formal do que de costume, mas não comentou, afinal não queria que o pai fosse gentil mesmo.

Severus lançou um olhar interrogativo para o filho, como se perguntasse se a conversa entre eles já havia acabado, e este apenas assentiu.

- Eu vou voltando para a torre, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e já passa da minha hora. Boa noite, papai.

Saiu da sala ignorando completamente um Malfoy que apenas observou tudo com raivoso sem nada comentar, pois sabia que o padrinho se recusava a intervir nas brigas entre os dois.

Chegando na torre da Grifinória foi até seu quarto onde todos já dormiam e trocou-se, seguindo exemplo dos amigos logo em seguida.

...

Era cedo da manhã, o sol mal havia nascido, quando Harry levantou assustado de um sonho onde recebia um berrador de sua mãe onde essa dizia que ele era um a decepção e que seu pais lhes deixaria por isso. Era uma grande besteira, mas quem pode controlar o subconsciente?

Por isso o menino sentou-se para tomar café antes de qualquer um na casa, exceto por uma menina que ele lembrava vagamente se chamar Granger que estava deitada de bruços em um sofá lendo um livro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Já no salão principal haviam cinco ou seis pessoas que tomavam café tranquilamente alem da prof. McGonagall e uma outra mulher, um pouco gordinha e com os cabelos sujos de terra, na mesa dos professores.

Após tomar seu café tranquilamente e pegar seus horários de aula, Harry voltou para a torre e organizou seus materiais para o dia. Ainda tendo uma hora livre antes da primeira aula, um período duplo de transfiguração, resolveu passa-los passeando pelo jardim da escola.

Ele caminhava pela orla da floresta proibida quando ouviu vozes vindas de uma clareira mais adiante e sua curiosidade Grifindor falou mais alto ao reconhecer a voz gaga do Prof. Quíron.

- Ma-mas m-meu ssseenh-or... Po-pppor favor... É... É imp-possivel. Est-tá mu-muito bem p-protegida, e S-Sssnape...

Harry ficou ainda mais interessado a ouvir o nome do pai. Só queria saber dom quem Quíron estava falando; pela fresta entre as arvores só conseguia enxergar o rosto do seu instrutor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e, percebeu com surpresa excerto tom de ironia, como era menor sem o enorme turbante roxo.

- É claro que é possível- por algum motivo a cicatriz de Harry começou a latejar levemente.- E você vai fazer se não quiser sentir a minha irá...- ameaçou a voz gélida. Quíron tremeu e andou alguns passos em sua direção entrando em um feixe de luz e fazendo Harry perceber que estava coberto de algo que parecia sangue de unicórnio.

- S-sim senho-or, mi-milord. Eu vou-u d-descob-brir c-como passarrr pelo c-cão.

- É claro que vai... Agora calado! Estamos sendo observados.- isso foi o que bastou para que Harry voltasse o mais rápido possível para dentro do castelo, só parando para respirar quando sentiu que já estava fora de perigo.

Caminhando pelos corredores em passos largos o pequeno grifindor se perguntava sobre o que eles estavam falando e onde seu pai entrava na história.


End file.
